


a mothman fic i guess

by arbutusunedo



Series: it's mothman i guess [1]
Category: Mothman (Folklore)
Genre: Happy Ending, Multi, Sharing a Bed, nothing bad happens i promise, number neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbutusunedo/pseuds/arbutusunedo
Summary: what happens when you text your number neighbor and they turn out to be mothman?!?
Relationships: Mothman (Character)/Reader
Series: it's mothman i guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: the ultimate mothman fucker works





	1. the calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sin_of_Sloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_of_Sloth/gifts), [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/gifts), [kyoukiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MY GANGSTER HUSBAND?!?! mothman x reader nc17](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526433) by [wonhaebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhaebunny/pseuds/wonhaebunny). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [kyoukiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukiros/pseuds/kyoukiros). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by Anonymous. Log in to view. 



> aka i got the urge to write a mothman fic at 10pm bc of wonhaebunny's server and here i am 2 hours later. ty to slothy for calculating mothman's age for me

Y/N:  
heya! i saw a trend on twitter where ppl text a phone # that is one number different from theirs (it’s called number neighbors which is such a cute name btw) 

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
Oh uh hey there number neighbor I guess. What’s your Twitter @ if you don’t mind me asking? 

Y/N:  
depends, are you over 18 

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
Yeah, I’m well over 18. I’m 79 years old. 

Y/N:  
haha very funny how old are you actually

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
Well, to be specific I’m 78 years, 5 months, and 4 days old. But I like to round up. 

Y/N:  
ookay then…. but yeah im @mothmanfucker on twitter. whats your @ then since i said mine 

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
Oh are you into mothman?

Y/N:  
Yes! He’s kinda sexy ngl 

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
It’s @omegaslick by the way.

Y/N:  
OH! im already following you! youre the guy that rps as mothman. now i get why you said you were 79 years old. makes sense since mothman was first spotted 54 years ago and he was probably around 25 back then

youre really good at pretending to be him. got the right amount of cryptid and sexy. mothman just has such a mysterious aura to him doesnt he

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
Um, thanks? But I’m not pretending to be Mothman. I am Mothman. 

I looked at your Twitter and you seem to be very… enthusiastic about your love for me. These tweets look very kinky and extravagant. 

Y/N:  
oh are you a method actor? love those guys they really get into character outside of work

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
No. I’m the real Mothman

Y/N:  
okay haha can you drop the act? i kinda wanna get to know the real you since i can get the mothman rp stuff on ur twitter after all

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
I am mothman 

Do you need proof?

Y/N:  
um… if u have some sure

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
Is the light on where you are?

Y/N:  
uh yeah? 

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
Alright give me a moment

Y/N:  
ookay…

+1 (637) 783 8362:  
Look behind you

Y/N:  
What  
! Not delivered


	2. climax and resolution

Y/N was laying on their bed when they suddenly heard tapping on the window. They saw that they’re last message was not delivered and had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of their stomach. 

‘No,’ they said to themselves, ‘the tapping is just the wind or just a tree branch. It’s fine.’ They were trying to convince themselves that this person they were texting was not outside their window. 

It wasn’t working. The tapping quickened. It wouldn’t stop. All they could focus on was the tapping on the glass. 

They tried sending a message to their number neighbor. Message not delivered. They tried texting a friend who lives by. Message not delivered. They tried texting their mom. Message. Not. Delivered. 

Nothing was working and they were really starting to freak out. They lived alone. They didn’t know their neighbors very well. The nearest police station was 20 minutes driving. They didn’t know what to do. 

The tapping continued. They could tell the tapping speed went up to 103 beats per minute. The same beats per minute in the chorus of Stayin’ Alive by the Bee Gees. 

They grabbed a sword they had commissioned for a cosplay and stepped towards the window. 

“3...2...1,” they whispered as they pulled open the curtain. 

They dropped the sword in shock. 

They squealed and yelled “oh my god it’s mothman!” They quickly opened the window and asked “are you really him?!?” 

“Yes,” Mothman said. “I am the one and only” 

“Oh, okay! Why don’t you fly to the other side and I can let you in the front door!” 

And so, Mothman did just that. Y/N offered him some tea or coffee but then retracted and asked if he was able to drink human drinks or if he could only have nectar. 

“I can have both. And coffee would be great, thank you. In terms of nectar, old-fashioned varieties of flowers tend to have more nectar so those are better to look for and many plants have evolved to become night-scented for us moths. I like the nectar from evening primrose in particular.” 

As Y/N was brewing the coffee they said, “Yknow? You kinda sound like Wakatoshi Ushijima from Haikyuu!!. You have the same kinda deep, blunt, monotone way of speaking.” Mothman blinks in confusion. 

“Oh it’s a compliment,” Y/N said. “Here’s your coffee!” 

“I’d love to stay and chat but isn’t it getting late for you? I know humans typically are diurnal,” Mothman asked. 

“Oh no it’s fine please stay, it’s quarantine so my sleep schedule got fucked up. I'm practically nocturnal at this point.” 

Mothman smiled and said, “Alright, then.”

Mothman and Y/N spoke for hours into the night. It was hitting sunrise when Mothman started yawning. Y/N started yawning with him. 

“Hey Y/N? If it isn’t too much trouble, do you mind if I sleep here today?” Mothman asked. 

“I’m cool with it. I don’t have a couch and there’s only one bed so if you don’t mind sharing you can stay,” they said. 

“Um, yeah.. I’m cool with that,” he said with a very obvious blush on his face. Y/N was leading him to the bed where they promptly fell asleep. 

They slept the day away and Mothman woke up around 8pm. He found himself with his arms around Y/N and gasped. He was getting out of bed trying not to disturb Y/N. He failed. Y/N rubbed their eyes and asked Mothman what he was doing. 

“It’s night, I have to go,” he answered. 

“Please don’t. Don’t leave me like everyone else has.” 

“Okay. I’ll stay” 

Years down the road they had a small beautiful wedding in the woods. They built a cottage out there and had beautiful quarter moth children.


End file.
